


Birth

by heeroluva



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Egg Laying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Elisa’s fish god’s presence at her back steadies her.





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Elisa’s fish god’s presence at her back steadies her, his webbed fingers cupping her swollen belly, the faint buzz of his power urging the eggs along and washing away the pain. Elisa is a twitching mess, overstimulated and boneless when the last of the eggs joins the others in their nest. Trembling fingers reach out, unable to believe what they’ve created. Their clutch is large, but few will survive he’d told her. 

_Strong mate,_ he signs, accidentally brushing her swollen breasts, drawing a hiss of discomfort from her. _Sleep. Protect._

Eyes drifting shut, his warmth at her back, she obeys.


End file.
